


Under the Milky Way

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: An ode to a beautiful butt and extraordinary eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Spacemonkey and PJSideProject for their words of encouragement to a nervous newcomer. I hope they aren't sorry they motivated me after reading this. The talent in this fandom is intimidating to say the least and I am not a writer; I just play one on TV. I read over this a kabillion times, but If anyone spots any verbs disagreeing with their subjects or dangling participles (whatever those are), please be kind and let me know.
> 
> This is all pretend and only ever happened in my rabbit running mind.
> 
> Lyrics borrowed from "Under the Milky Way" by The Church.

Something woke Edge from his slumber. He glanced toward the window and saw moonlight illuminating Bono’s nude profile as he looked out the parted curtains. The light streaming in seemed to dance off of Bono’s form like a disco ball. Bono was looking up and out over the view of the city skyline, his long neck stretched alluringly, chin jutting out forcefully.

Edge watched silently for a moment and then quietly sang, “Something shimmering and white.”

Bono turned his attention away from the window. “What was that, Reg?”

“Leads you here despite your destination” Edge continued singing slightly louder. “Something about the way the moonlight is bouncing off your bum brought that song to mind.

“Are you saying my arse is ‘something quite peculiar’?”

Edge laughed, “No. just pale, but it is peculiarly tantalizing. Bring it over here so I can take a bite.”

Bono smiled and waggled his behind slightly at Edge. “Do you want me to walk backwards so you can enjoy the view?”

“I like the view from the front too. Just get it over here. Now.” demanded Edge. Bono practically leaped across the room to the bed, climbing in and flopping on his belly, half on top of Edge.

Edge sat up, leaned over and bit Bono on his left cheek. “Ouch! That hurt!” exclaimed Bono.

“I told you I was going to take a bite.”

“I thought you meant that metaphorically, not literally.”

“I can’t help it; this ass is irresistible, like a ripe peach.”

Bono twisted his lovely neck to try to get a look at his rear. “A peach? Is it fuzzy?”

Edge rubbed the indentations his teeth had made, “Ok, more like a ripe nectarine then, but delicious!” 

Bono positively purred while Edge petted his bare behind. Edge grabbed a handful for a light squeeze, “And juicy too.”

They grinned at each other, both thoroughly smitten.

“You have beautiful eyes, Reg.”

“It is too dark in here for you to even see my beautiful eyes.”

Bono smiled, “Oh, your baby greens are imprinted in my memory. I don’t need fancy light to know they are gorgeous.”

“Well, complimenting eyes is my line anyway, B. No one has eyes more stunning than yours.”

“Don’t you think blue eyes can be a bit, I don’t know…cold?” questioned Bono.

“No. Not yours anyway. Sometimes I think I might catch on fire when you look at me.”

Bono laughed, “Well, your eyes are kind and gentle, like a Cocker Spaniel.”

“Hmm. Strange, I always think more like a Collie when I look in the mirror.”

“Woof!” Bono shifted closer to plant a simple kiss on Edge’s mouth then smiled when Edge captured Bono’s bottom lip with his teeth. “Are you trying to eat me alive? You are like a shark tonight; what is with all the teeth?” asked Bono, breaking off the kiss.

“You interrupted dinner to make me fuck you senseless, so is it any wonder I am still hungry? And anyway you are a feast.” said Edge hungrily.

“Oh, I can make it up to you Reg, take a nibble here.” said Bono presenting his luscious neck for Edge who began to lick and suck lustily.

“Mmmmmm, tasty, I could suck on this neck all night and just let me at those earlobes.”

Bono smiled shyly, loving the attention. “I wouldn’t mind getting my lips around this!” said Bono suggestively, stroking Edge’s cock lightly with the sheet still separating them.

“Ah.” Edge’s breath contracted at the ticklish touch, “Who’s stopping you?”

Bono grinned impishly. He pulled off the sheet and scooted down in the bed, propping himself up on his elbows between Edge’s legs. He faced the straining erection, encircling the base of Edge’s cock with his left hand while lightly gripping his balls with his right. He tentatively licked the head and then lightly nuzzled his upper lip against the tip enjoying the feel of the delicate skin. “Yum. You are pretty tasty too, The Edge.” said Bono before beginning to suck Edge’s cock in earnest. Edge felt a jolt of electricity pass through his body. Bono slowed a bit to scrape his bottom teeth gently at the base of Edge’s cock. 

Edge gasped and shuddered. “Just be glad I was well fed at dinner or you might be sorry right now.” said Bono before returning to pleasuring Edge with his warm, wet mouth.

“More sucking and less talking.” 

“Reg! Manners?!”

“Sorry, more sucking and less talking, please.”

“That’s better.” smiled Bono slipping Edge’s rigid cock back into his mouth and he didn’t say another word until Edge came with a low moan. “Yep, very tasty.” said Bono, gently licking Edge clean. “I bet you’re glad I saved room for dessert.”


End file.
